Transformers Prime: Predacons
by OracleSight
Summary: What if MECH had managed to recreate the predacons? The Predacons are back, and they are not happy to share their territory with the warring Autobots and Decepticons. Will the kids be able to bridge the gap between the Autobots and Predacons, eons of grudges are hard to mend, but they'll have to for the sake of the planet they call home, one that is far more than meet the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Oracle:And I'm back , with a new story don't know if I'll continue the others, but I'll see eventually. so hope you'll enjoy this story. It has been a while since I've written anything so please don't be to hard on me. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Rebirth**

_-Hidden MECH base Somewhere in Nevada-_

Alexander Darby sighed as he gazed over the fruits of his hard work , two massive tanks and within them were growing massive titans of metal vaguely reminiscent of the dragons of the medieval legends. This was project FAFNIR, the revival of the ultimate predators who once lived on Earth. Some would ask why they were made of metal? Well this was why Doctor Darby has been rejected and humiliated by the scientific community, he had supported the hypothesis that most considered as too far-fetched. They called him a mad scientist for even suggesting this idea, and even suggesting to bring those beings back, as there was no way they were more sentient than beast if they had existed at all.

And yet he had scientific evidence of existing bio-mechanical life-forms, yet they disappeared, taken away by the government. He didn't knew how or why, but they stole the fossils and destroyed his lab and going so far as deleting all the data he had collected. But it didn't matter he had MECH protecting him, and thanks to them he'll be able to create the living breathing evidence that no one would be able to deny! He heard loud steps coming close. He smiled as he turned to face his first success.

Predaking, or at least that was what the massive titan of living-metal called himself. He had surprised Alexander when he transformed the first time taking a humanoid form. Somehow the name suited him as he definitely had the charisma and persona of a noble king. "Greeting Predaking, doing fine I hope?"

The predacon smiled warmly at Alexander, the man who was responsible for the revival of his kind "Yes doctor,how are Skylynx and Darksteel doing?"

Alexander smiled back "So you already have named them? Good, that's an excellent thing, because they'll be out of their tank very soon, we only need just a few more test to be sure they are healthy and ready"

This news made Predaking's smile even more as he laid a clawed hand against the glass of Skylynx's tank "I can never thank you enough for what you are doing" he said genuinely grateful, he could barely believe what he was seeing and yet it was there , in front of his eyes, his kind coming back to life.

Alexander chuckled "Oh believe me without the installations and team Silas gave me I wouldn't be able to do this...beside I must thank you." he says as he took a picture out of his pocket , it was the picture of a small child , four years old boy with black hairs and blue eye the perfect likeness of his mother who was holding him in the picture "It's thanks to your cooperation with our tests I was able to save him"

Predaking nodded remembering how it had been difficult at first, he didn't understood what the scientist wanted with him and he was very wary of him, but he remembered how the man had pleaded for him to let him do his test. He had not understood the words , but the sheer desperation in his tone reached his spark. And thanks to knowledge acquired from him, Alexander was able to create an artificial heart from samples of living-metal from Predaking, and this artificial heart was for the man's son, Jack Darby, who was affected by a very rare and incurable heart condition. The graft had been transplanted in the most complete secret with the help of the Doctor's team. It was the most perfect solution Alexander could have asked for since the graft was alive and was actually growing with the boy like a normal organ.

"How old is he now?" the predacon asked, he had only seen the boy this one time when he came for the operation.

"He'll turn six this year" the man announced proudly "maybe I could ask Silas if I could bring him here to meet you and Skylynx and Darksteel. I mean...I want him to see what we are doing here, building a bright future for both of our species...beside this project will most certainly outlive me so I can only hope he'll take my place" he said.

Predaking chuckled as he remembered Alexander's dream, seeing Predacons and Humans sharing the planet and learning from one another. It was definitely a dream that Predaking would love to see turning into reality. One he could believed in , for if there were other humans like the Doctor it would be possible. As Alexander always said they were both sentient species so the communication was possible and therefore so was mutual understanding, with enough efforts on both sides.

The relations between the human and the predacon was that of mutual friendship and respect, over the two years they had spent in this lab Alexander had educated Predaking on human culture and their way of thinking, and in the same time Predaking had told Alexander how he felt about the subjects they discussed, and from these discussions and debates arose mutual understanding and respect.

"Yes, though I think he is aware of more than you think...he is a smart child" Predaking said with a smirk.

Alexander looked at him curiously "Have you been hiding something from me?" he asked.

"Well..." whatever the predacon was about to say died in his throat when Silas joined them, a deep thrown appearing on his faceplate. if Predaking saw Alexander a friend he could trust, he didn't like Silas at all, there was something about him he hated, he couldn't place it but this man reeked of his own kind's blood, he had killed many times. He constantly warned Alexander to not trust Silas, but the scientist shrugged it off saying that Silas was an old friend and that he was doing what was best for Humanity. 'What **he** a murderer think is best' the predacon mentally added with a scoff.

"Well well, looks like project FAFNIR is coming along fine!" The man said looking at Darksteel and Skylynx in a way that just didn't sit well with Predaking who had to bite back a growl. The way Alexander looked at him and his brethren carried fascination, curiosity and benevolence. But Silas, his gaze was cold calculating, it felt as if they were weapons to him. How dared that arrogant insect to even think of them as means to an end. And he had the same look in his eyes when speaking to Alexander, which made it clear to Predaking he was only used him which only served to anger him because of how blind the usually wise man seemed...or was he just in denial?

"Anyway, follow me Doctor Darby I got something very important to talk about with you" he said as he gestured for the scientist to come with him. Alexander waved goodbye to Predaking and followed Silas, they left the experimentation zone and entered its access corridor.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Alexander asked.

"Well...I wanted to talk about your son, you haven't told me used our project for your own personal interest...and certainly have failed to inform me of how successful that little experimentation was" Silas said with a smirk.

Cold shivers ran down Alexander's spine, he didn't like where this was going "I...you have to understand he was dying!" he replied.

Silas shook his head still smiling "You don't understand , I am not blaming you. On the contrary thanks to you I now have a new project , Project CHIMERA! imagine soldiers with bio-mechanical grafts! They'd have abilities beyond what humans ever dreamed off, the dream of every army! super-soldiers! and maybe more...the next stage of human evolution! We just need our prototype...if you see what I mean" he said with a chuckle.

Alexander shuddered as he realized what Silas was suggesting "Silas please, no! you can't be suggesting using Jack!"

Silas' smile disappeared "We need him, Alexander think of it! he is the first successful case of transplantation of an artificial organ, we need to study why he was success and test new types of grafts on him...he'll be the first of many, a new evolved human. Shouldn't you be proud of this" he asked his tone full of reproaches.

The doctor shook his head "NO! he is a child! we can't do this!" he shouted, he wouldn't stand for this he won't let his son become an experiment. He was already barely accepting Silas' views on project FAFNIR, he would not stand for this either.

Silas sighed and shook his head "Alex...you always were too short sighted..." he said taking out a gun and aiming at Doctor Darby much to the scientist shock "Farewell" he said shooting him in the back as he tried to run away, causing him to fall to the ground not dead,not yet but it wouldn't be long "And don't worry about project FAFNIR I decided to "terminate" it, it has become obsolete, consuming too much time and resources and yielding not enough results compared to what we'll get from project CHIMERA" Silas added coldly about to finish Alexander when he was interrupted by a furious roar and the door was torn apart by a massive clawed hand that grabbed the doctor shielding him from further harm before pulling him back in the experimentation zone.

"Alexander! Alexander! please say something!" the man recognized the booming voice that was filled with concern, it was Predaking.

"Preda...king...bring me to the main console...quick! Silas...you were right...urgh!" Alexander says holding his bleeding wound "I must free Skylynx and Darksteel...Silas want to kill you"

"And you?!" the predacon asked seeing more and more blood pouring from his friend's wound

"It's too late...already...please...quick...the console" he said as he felt it was growing harder to focus on anything.

The predacon nodded bringing the man to the console, then using his fire breath to incinerate the agents of MECH that arrived to stop them after the alarm had been activated by Silas.

Using what he had left of will and strength Alexander pushed a few buttons and brought down a lever starting the procedure to awake the two predacons. who once they were out of their tank looked at Predaking with curiosity, he sent them a look that was enough for them acknowledge his authority, another factor was that they were in the middle of a fight and barely understood what was happening.

Predaking looked at his friend who was sitting on the floor back against the console he was breathing hard still losing blood, he looked at him "Please...my son...my wife..."

Predaking nodded simply nodded "I'll protect them, rest in peace"the man smiled gratefully before drawing his last-breath. The predacon grabbed his friend's body, his honor forbidding him leaving the body of his kind's benefactor here for MECH to dispose of it like some trash. He transformed gesturing for Skylynx and Darksteel to follow him as he tore through the ceiling and took off in the sky toward the city where he knew Jack was.

Predaking couldn't really explain it, but he had a sort of connection to the child, maybe it was because his heart was made from his metal. He just couldn't explain it but was thankful for it as he pushed himself to arrive on time as he knew that Silas' thugs were already there.

He landed in front of the house as agents of MECH were dragging Jack and June out of house. He roared at them in unison with the other two predacon scaring them.

June wanted to grab Jack and run too; but to her horror her son ran toward the biggest of the robots...dragons...monsters...she doesn't even know what to call those things!

The boy stood in front of Predaking looking at him in the eyes "Dad he is..." the boy didn't dare to finish as the robotic dragon lowered his head in shame and sorrow as he opened his claw revealing the dead body of his father.

June approached carefully as she looked at the scene, she could somehow tell that the dragon don't mean her son any way they looked at each other it was almost as if they understood one when she approached she saw the way this creature held her husband's dead body carefully. And she could tell it wasn't him who had killed him, no there was a bullet hole in his chest. it was a man who had done this.

She couldn't help but fall to her knees and cry, this was too much, too sudden. They were no longer safe and she had lost her husband. She didn't knew what to do. She rose her head after hearing loud noises of metal shifting against metal. The dragon had turned into a tall armor humanoid figure I'll protect you. I sworn it to Alexander, please trust me" he said.

She stared at him in the eye, and then she understood. The friend with whom her husband worked, that he spoke of all the time, the dragon from Jack's drawings, that imaginary friend he always spoke to . It was him. If Alex and Jack trusted him, she could trust him as well.

June noticed that Jack was crying too, she shook her head, she had to be strong for him. Now was not the time to cry, she took the boy in her arms "It's alright , I'm here and we are not alone..." she said as they both looked at Predaking who nodded.

Soon they heard police cars coming, the three predacons took flight and left before more could see them. June simply watched as they left. All of a sudden her life that had seemed so peaceful had taken a turn she had not expected. But there was no way to change this, she would have to be strong for herself and her son who depended on her. she would have too, she didn't have the choice. And again she knew she was not alone, they were protected.

* * *

**OracleSight: hope you liked it see you next time. And for those who wonder Shockwave will have created a predacon just it won't be predaking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oracle-Sight:I hope you'll like this chapter I had a hard time writing nothing I wrote pleased me fully and yet I rewrote it several times, maybe it's just me , but I can't seemed to be fully satisfied with anything I write. Hope it'll still be enjoyable non the less.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**In the crossfire**

Skylynx and Darksteel were flying above the desert scouting for signs of the trespassers as they were ordered by Predaking. The trespassers as they called them were two factions of beings who shared some similarities with the Predacons but they were different. Somehow the predacons, felt they knew them, and felt nothing but spite for them. Predaking said it was their genetic memory speaking, they didn't knew how or why, but these beings have wronged their kind, in another time, on another world.

"Pff there's nothing interesting to see...this is so boring...I don't see why 'King wanted us to scout the desert, seriously I'd rather be playing games with Jack" the blue predacon grumbled bored of the mission given by Predaking, he actually enjoyed spending time with the teen, he wasn't a killjoy like Skylynx who didn't knew how to do anything other work and was serious almost all the time.

"Maybe because there are actually beings somewhat like us fighting around the area posing a threat to us? Beside at this time Jack must still be at work" Skylynx replies dryly clearly annoyed by his partner's inability to focus on anything that wasn't "fun", but other the years he had learned to control his nerves, he new that the jovial predacon was this way and there was no changing him. "But I have to agree that there's nothing happening so far"

"Yeah we should head back to our lair, i got a many songs to listen to" Darksteel replied with a cheerful smile.

Skylynx sighed it was beyond him how Darksteel could listen to this annoying loud noise. Skylynx still remembered how they had discovered it while testing their communication systems and accidentally connected to what the humans called the radio. All three of them found themselves stuck listening to this horrible noise humans called Heavy Metal for hours! And much to Skylynx and Predaking's horror Darksteel actually enjoyed it! Well thankfully after a beating from Predaking he learned not to broadcast it in the Predacon lair.

Their Lair, the hidden MECH base where they were brought back to life. Skylynx couldn't help the growl of anger raising from his throat when thinking about those puny insects that had wanted to terminate them, if not for the sacrifice of Jack's father they would have been destroyed. But this was all in the past, now that they had chased the annoying pests from their territory they could focus on thing that were more important, like the revival of their brethren.

Being the one who had the most understanding of human technology and science Skylynx tried to fix what he could of the labs with Jack's help, this and they also tried to figure how the procedure created by Alexander Darby worked, which was really difficult as neither he nor Jack had even the basis to understand the man's work. Though the teen worked hard to acquire the knowledge to understand his father's work.

Jack and June, they were the family of their benefactor. And the reason why even with what happened with MECH Predaking still believed in the future he had imagined with Doctor Darby.

Skylynx still remembered each attempt of kidnapping by MECH, how many times he had seen June holding Jack tightly, frightened by the possibility that one of those men could take her son away to turn him into an experiment that they would discard the moment they no longer needed him, just like they had done with the predacons and kid's father. Thankfully after a few failed attempts that costed them many agents and a second base when the Predacons decided to retaliate. MECH had gave up, or at least it seemed to be so since it has been ten years since they had not tried anything to grab Jack. But the Predacons were not fooled they would stay alert. And Skylynx had learned enough about his King over the years to know that he fully intended to have Silas' head if the occasion presented itself, he could never forget nor forgive what the man had done, a feeling that Skylynx and Darksteel understood fully.

They finally landed in the canyon, where the mouth of a cave was in fact the entry of the base. As they entered their lair they were greeted with the sight of their leader waiting for them.

"So?" Predaking asked hoping that this they would have seen something but the two predacons shook their helms, the king sighed "I really wonder what they are up too...those cybertronians are far too calm...I don't like this."

Predaking had been observing the conflict between the two factions trying to understand why they were here, on his territory. The predacons took notice of them a few years ago and then nothing, one of the two faction had become rather inactive and the other just kept hiding waiting for its enemy to reappear. All of this was happening right under Predaking's nose and he hated it, they were trespassing over his territory, and making it into a battlefield, the king of the predacons couldn't help but let out a growl of frustration.

Predaking was about to say something but he and the other two predacons received a call, it was from Jack. Predaking smiled, it was the hour at which the boy was done with his job so he assumed it was merely the boy wanting to talk to them.

"G-Guys...Help! I need help!"

Predaking's eyes widened he could tell from the tone of the boy's voice that he was frightened "What's happening Jack?" he asked

"G-giants! kind of like you but not really! they are after me!" the teen replied completely panicked.

The three predacons immediately began to growl, a low threatening growl that promised pain and death. those invaders had made the mistake to attack one of them and they would pay for it. Now was the time for them to learn their place and that

They took off toward Jasper not caring how many could see them , they were just too enraged to care. Predaking easily found Jack due to their bound. From the skies he could see that that Jack was there but so was a younger boy, and the cybertronians fought just a few meters away. The yellow and blue ones seemed to be defending the kids, so the predacons' targets were easily chosen. Skylynx and Darksteel transformed back into their robot form and dropped down upon the unsuspecting Decepticons pinning them down and ripping their helms off letting out a beastly roar as they did.

Arcee and Bumblebee watched in awe and shock as death dropped from the sky on their enemies who were met with a gruesome end, and at the claws of Predacons at that, beings that were supposed to have gone extinct.

Raf watched the new "robots" with fascination while Jack just let out a sigh of a relief ,smiling as he actually was starting to feel safe. After the number of attempted kidnapping from MECH the boy had grown confident about the fact that nothing could happen to him when they were around to protect him.

The children turned around hearing a loud noise that sounded like metal hitting the ground behind them. They saw a third vehicon that had most likely been trying to attack the Autobots from behind, but the drone was down, face against the floor completely off-lined and behind him stood Predaking who's right claw coated with the drone's energon.

Predaking did a sign with his head for Jack and his friend to leave,wordlessly telling him he would handle this from now on.

Jack nodded and left with Rafael hoping only that this wouldn't degenerate into a fight as he noticed the arrival of a third transformer.

"Who are you?" Arcee asked being wary of those new comers who had taken out the vehicons so easily.

Predaking towered over the blue femme looking down upon her in a way that spoke volumes on how little he thought of her "The Predacons, and I think it would be more legitimate for me to ask this question. After all you are the one trespassing over our territory" he said with a low threatening growl in his voice.

All three cybertronians were shocked as they received the confirmation of what they thought , they were told predacons had went extinct long ago and yet they were there right in front of them and very much alive. The first to regain his composure was Bulkhead "Hey relax, we are the Autobots. We are not your enemy, the Decepticons are, they are the one trying to invade this world. We are protecting it, we even work with the human government"

Skylynx scoffed " You earned the trust of the humans, so what? what does that prove to us? After all they are fragile and don't have the technology to fight the decepticons on equal grounds. So of course they'd trust the first "nice" aliens offering protection since it would seem like their only chance " he replied shaking his head obviously not trusting the wrecker's words.

Arcee stared at the predacon in disbelief "What are you insinuating?!" she asked feeling clearly insulted by the notion that they could behave like the Decepticons, that bastard beast was insulting their honor and everything they were fighting for, insulting Cliff's sacrifice! "Some of us died to protect this world!"

Skylynx smirked and shook his head "I'm not insinuating anything, I think what I said was crystal clear" he shot back "Beside flash news peoples are very likely die when they fight a war. And yeah protecting this world, and it's energon resources" he added.

"Enough!" Predaking roared not wanting Skylynx to provoke the autobots further "The point is we do not trust you, you are on our world, fighting a war that does not belong there. And we are just in the crossfire, you are endangering us all" he says coldly.

Arcee couldn't bear more of this and shouted at the Predacon "Your world?! You are Cybertronians like us! born on the same planet, Cybertron!"

Predaking seemed not even phased on the surface ,but he was thinking. This name, Cybertron, it triggered a few memories inherited from the two previous Predakings **[1]**. The first clone and the original one. The first images that came to his mind were the extinction of his own race during what the Cybertronians called the Great Cataclysm. The second group of images were that of a dead world destroyed by war. "Cybertron is dead, and Earth is the only world me and my brothers have known. And your war is not ours..." as he said that the memories of the Predaking who was brought to life by the Decepticons became clearer more precise, he growls feeling hatred and anger burn within his spark " we are not so foolish to make the same mistakes twice! We have helped the Decepticons who used us as guardian for the resources they left on this world. All for what? going extinct again. Cybertron is dead to us , we are Earthlings now, this is our choice" he said

"And how do you intend to survive without energon? Because the reserves on Earth will go dry one day" Arcee replied baffled by what Predaking said, he didn't care about the fate of Cybertron

"We'll find a way to overcome this difficulty , but this is our problem not yours" the predacon leader answered "The only thing that matter at the moment: is that you understand that you are on our territory and that we are not your enemies nor your allies, and it shall remain this way...unless you become a threat" he said transforming and taking off with Skylynx and Darksteel doing the same following him wordlessly.

The autobots were left alone with nothing else to do than head back to the base. Arcee groaned , first Cliff died now the Predacons were back, well the good news was they weren't on the Decepticons' side and maybe would even become their enemies if they that was not already the case, since the 'cons were very likely to want to take over the predacons' "territory".

When the three autobots arrived at the base, Optimus was there waiting for them with Ratchet.

"So what happened?" he asked noticing the dents in Arcee's and Bumblebee's armored plates.

Arcee was the one to answer "Well where should I begin? the fact we had been seen by human civilians or the fact that Predacons are back"

Ratchet's eyes widened hearing that the Predacons were back "Say that again?" he said looking at her with disbelief written over his face.

"Yes this is most surprising...I certainly didn't thought they were going to reappear...they were supposed to have went extinct...again...what happened exactly?" Optimus asked wanting to assess the situation in the best way possible.

"As I told you they are back, they in fact killed the vehicons that were attacking us..." Arcee said optics widening as she realized what she had said "...strange why would they do this...they said they were not our allies and wanted nothing to do with our war...so why helping us"

Optimus seemed just as thoughtful as he tried to understand the situation, it made no sense for them to help "What did they get out of this..."

Bulkhead shrugged "Maybe they wanted to show they were not to be messed with?"

Optimus shook his head "I doubt it...they want to stay out of this war...so why antagonizing the deceptions...there must have been something that forced them to interfere.

While Optimus was thinking Ratchet looked at Arcee "And did you say you blew your cover? do you realize that we won't hear the end of it from agent Fowler if he hear about this..." the old medic replied clearly being annoyed by that they would have to deal with the loud annoying human.

Arcee crossed her arm "That was that kid's fault! if he hadn't been talking to me the vehicons would have left him alone "

"Speaking of the humans, you and Bumblebee will head to Jasper tomorrow and bring them here, they are in danger now that the decepticons might think they are our allies. So we have ensure their protection" Optimus said getting nods from the two autobots "As for the Predacons we won't do anything yet , they are not a threat...for the moment, our priorities are to protect the humans and defeat the Decepticons."

* * *

**(1) referencing something from the Aligned continuity materials don't know if it's actually canon to the is referenced here is the fact that there has actually been two Predakings who have existed before the current one, the original on Cybertron during its very ancient History, and a second one that was a clone created by Shockwave along with many others to guard the energon and other resources hidden on Earth by the Decepticons.**

* * *

**Oracle-Sight: hope you liked it see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oraclesight:Sorry that it took this long to get an update but I had a lot of personal problems and was busy with my finals.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Once burned, twice shy  
**

Jack sighed as he walked out of school , what happened yesterday had him extremely nervous. When he had thought he could finally live peacefully, those giant robots came along. He just hoped this would only be a one time occurrence and that he wouldn't see them again. Beside Predaking seemed to really dislike them, if not outright despise them. either way it was better for him to stay as far as he could.

"Hey Jack!" The human youth turned around to face Vince who was smiling at him. The former bully had been quiet the annoyance at first but following an advice from Predaking Jack had stood up to the bully and actually fought back. They both had detention, they talked, and that's how they got to know each other. Vince wasn't exactly a bad person , he was just arrogant, a bit of a hothead and easily angered. But in the end he just needed someone to keep him in check, a friend that wouldn't encourage his bad behavior.

"Hey Vince"

"What's up man?"

Jack shrugged "Nothing special at the moment...the usual in Jasper"

"Heh guess so, but you would be a little less bored if you accepted to give street-racing a shot" he said with a smirk.

Jack sighed rolling his eyes "Vince you know I don't own a car or anything motorized. Beside I'm not really into this, and it's not like I have the time"

"Yeah I know got a lot of obligations with your job, but really you should try to have fun. We live only once. anyway got to go home, see you next time" he said waving goodbye as he went to his car.

Jack chuckled shaking his head , he knew Vince meant well but he would just drag Jack into stuff that would end up with him getting into troubles ,and with how over-protective his mother is, Jack wasn't willing to give her more reasons to worry.

Jack was about to go home too when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see Rafael , the boy from yesterday. "Oh hi, Rafael, right? about yesterday let's just pretend nothing happened, okay?"

The boy smiled and nodded "Yup that's me...and I don't think that will be possible" he said pointing at a yellow and black camaro and a blue and pink bike which were all too familiar.

Jack shook his head immediately , he hadn't had the chance to talk about them with Predaking who didn't seemed to like those bots. So he was better off not interacting with them , he didn't knew them and they were fighting with other giant robots who could kill him by merely stepping on him. "Sorry Rafael but you will do whatever you want , but I'm staying out of this and I really advice you do the same" he says walking away , hoping to get home and forget they even tried to approach him.

That's when Arcee decided to stand in his way using what he guessed was a sort of hologram to make it seem like there was someone driving her, though she had the hologram disappear when they entered a small alleyway with no one to see them, or at least they thought there would be no one "Relax I just want to talk" Arcee said calmly.

"Well maybe I don't" Jack replied glaring at her, why did she have to be so insistent, this would only make things more needlessly difficult.

"Look kid, there's a lot you don't understand" she said moving forward making the human take a few step back as he eyed her suspiciously.

"I do understand, you and your friends are in the middle of something, something dangerous. I don't want to be part of this, whatever it is" he replied standing his ground completely unafraid.

Arcee went into bipedal form and knelt in front of him "Look, Jack is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime requested your presence"

Jack rose an eyebrow at that and shook his head "No thanks, I can take care of myself just fine" he replied.

This caused Arcee to stare at him , the way the boy stood his ground and didn't seemed even remotely scared of her or even intimidated really began to confuse her. she sighed "Listen you are one of the rare humans to have ever seen us and-"

Before she could say anything else she was interrupted by a voice coming from the other side of the alley "Oh Come on dude! what are you waiting for? Go with!" they both turned around to see the voice belonged to an overly excited Japanese girl who's hairs were partly dyed pink.

Jack recognized her as the transfer student that recently arrived, Miko Nakadai if he remembered correctly. She was too loud and eccentric, hence why Jack had always stayed away from her, she seemed to be nothing but troubles, he already had a trouble-maker friend he didn't want a second especially one that loud.

Jack sighed heavily as he climbed on Arcee's alt-mode with Miko who shouted as happily as they headed to the Autobot base. During the whole trip the boy grimaced , things were really spiraling more and more out of control with each passing second.

When they finally arrived to the Autobot base he had to agree that it was impressive , but then again so was the Predacon Lair the first time. Made him think he still had some stuff to fix with Skylynx..._"damn it!"_ he thought as he realized that he was supposed to meet with the Predacons this afternoon! Oh well he would just send them a message and explain later...Predaking wasn't going to like it but he had no choice.

Ratchet gazed curiously at the three humans "I thought they were only two"

Arcee merely shrugged but she really seemed annoyed this was the second time she had her cover blown because of Jack "Haven't you heard?Humans multiply" she answered sarcastically.

Jack simply observed as Miko and Raf interacted briefly with the Autobots, before their leaders arrived. _"So that's Optimus Prime?" _he thought, there was no mistake possible, the way the bot carried himself , the way he spoke. Definitely a leader, but much more gentle than Predaking, he was charismatic, but definitely vastly different from Predaking who had to assert his dominance over the other Predacons at all time because such were their ways, only the strongest was fit to lead. Jack listened as he explained the reasons why they, the "Autobots" as they called themselves, were here. When they talked about the energon he realized they meant the blue crystals the Predacons consumed. That wasn't good, Predaking was territorial and the energon was a vital resource. He wasn't sure how things would turn out from now on.

He really needed to discuss this with Predaking, after all the Autobots seemed genuine when they talked about protecting Earth. They shouldn't be fighting potential allies while there was a really big threat around, one they could fight together.

he grabbed his phone only to discover he didn't have any signal bars, that was bad "Okay, I think we all understand why you are there...and are thankful for the offer of protection , but could we go home now?" Jack asked really wanting to leave before the Predacons could start to worry and go searching for him. which could only result into a misunderstanding and possibly more unneeded hostilities.

But Miko had to speak up "Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Bot-swana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

Jack began to massage his temples, that girl was becoming more and more of a headache, she wasn't even realizing what she was doing.

Then Raf decided to voice a question that he had during the whole explanation about the Cybertronians "And what about the others?"

Optimus rose optic-ridge "The others?" he asked clearly confused, as he didn't understood what the young human was talking about.

"Wait there are more of them?' Miko asked excitedly with even more stars in her eyes than before, if such thing was possible.

"Yes those dragons like cybertronians who came to our help yesterday, I don't see them here and they certainly aren't Decepticons since they took down the ones attacking us" Rafael explained as he certainly was getting more curious seeing the expressions and the looks the the Autobots exchanged.

Miko squealed in delight hearing about this "Dragon-bots?! Awesome! I must see them!" she shouted excitedly.

Jack shook his head , it was absolutely out of question to let that girl any near Predaking or Skylynx, Jack wouldn't give them more than a few minutes before they go crazy . That girl was just bad for the sanity of those surrounding her, and if she met Darksteel...God have mercy upon the souls of those who would be there.

Optimus sighed heavily "They are called Predacons, and they belong to neither factions. They are an ancient race of Cybertronians who went extinct during a terrible calamity called the Great Cataclysm , a solar eruption from a rogue red star that wiped them out off the surface of our world..." Optimus explained but before he could say more what seemed to be an alarm rang through the base.

"What's that?" Jack asked getting an answer in the form of beeps and various computer generated sounds from Bumblebee.

"Proximity sensors, there is someone on top of the base" Rafael explained having visibly understood what the Autobot explained even if it was in a language that made no sense for Jack's ears.

"This has to be agent Fowler, our liaison to your government, it is better if you don't meet at the moment" Optimus stated making it clear for the kids that they would have to hide while the special agent was they did , much to Jack's despair things always seemed to get more complicated, now they were involved with the government too.

The children listened as team prime dealt with the annoying human agent, and Jack noticed that thankfully they made no mentions of the Predacons being a different faction, guess that would have gotten them more troubles than it was worth. And agent Fowler already seemed in a fool mood because he had to cover for the Autobots when they failed to keep a low profile it seemed, and adding the Predacons to the mix had not helped. Only more reasons to stay hidden, safe from the agent.

When the agent finally left, Jack decided he had seen and heard enough, he had to find his way out of here. No matter how well meaning the Autobots were they would only get troubles if he didn't get out of here before the Predacons came looking for him. Thankfully another event happened, the Autobots had to look for one of their own they had declared KIA, a certain Cliffjumper.

While Ratchet was busy with solving the computers bugs with Rafael's help, Jack sneaked away. He made a mental note of asking Raf for help when he encounters trouble with MECH's computers at the Lair. If Jack knew how to fix electronics and and machinery, he knew nothing of programming and other computer science stuff.

After a few minutes of looking around the base he finally found his way out and sent a message to Predacons and a few minutes later Skylynx arrived to pick him up "Hey Jack, that's a weird place you chose. Well at least it's remote enough so no one will see us ,but still a strange choice" the predacon said a little curious about this location, it really wasn't often that Jack left Jasper on his own, usually he would pick up the teen on the edge of town.

Jack shook his head "Not my choice, I'll explain once we are at the lair. I need to talk with Predaking, because things are getting really out of hands " he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Skylynx nodded understanding that whatever happened was big, he growled as he smelled the scent of the autobots on Jack "It has to do with those cybertronians, the Autobots?"

Jack nodded "Yeah but as I said I'll explain everything once we are at the lair, Predaking will want to hear about this"

Skylynx nodded "Of course" he answered and let Jack climb on his back and then he took off, he had to slowdown a little so Jack wouldn't be falling off his back.

When they arrived to the predacon lair Jack noticed that Predaking seemed a little concerned , Jack sighed sending an annoyed look at Skylynx who obviously contacted the predacon leader while they were flying. The huge draconic cybertronian merely shrugged at the teenager.

"So what did you want to tell us about the cybertronians?" Predaking asked annoyance sipping into his voice as he said 'cybertronians' clearly he didn't like them at all.

"Well I met the Autobots' leader, Optimus Prime" a growl escaped the tall black predacon as Jack spoke the title of the autobot leader, causing the teenager to gulp heavily really starting to wonder what kind of past the Predacons had with the cybertronians. From the little bit of information given by Optimus it didn't seem like they had a reason to be so hostile "They are not our enemies, they are fighting the Decepticons, those who attacked us so maybe you could consider helping-"

Predaking roared in response his optics shining brightly with anger "No. I'll stop you right there Jackson, an alliance is out of the question. Autobots or Decepticons, it doesn't matter, they are trespassers, they brought their conflict to our territory and are after its resources. Beside we cannot trust them, you should remember this, never trust a cybertronian "

Jack seemed confused "What have they done to you? I mean from what they said the Predacons were gone from their planet a long time ago because of a cataclysm-"

Predaking snarled his growls getting deeper and more threatening,the sharp plates of his armor bristling making him seem bigger and more dangerous because of all those sharp edges. But he calmed down noticing how badly the teenager flinched at his display of anger. Predaking took a deep breath and calmed down "Jack, the Prime, consciously or not left out part of the story. We Predacons have a genetic memory, and I am the clone of a clone, so I perfectly remember what happened since the original Predaking was the leader of his kind at that time. During the great cataclysm Prima the leader of the cybertronians at the time left my predecessor and his people to die out of spite and hatred. That I can accept, the ancient predacons brought this upon themselves since they constantly hunted and scorned the Cybertronians. But all Prima's talk about their supposed moral superiority and honor...nothing but lies" Predaking said with a snarl, he greatly resented Prima for his hypocrisy, if they had been so morally superior as they claimed, they wouldn't have left his ancestor to burn.

Jack looked away clearly now he started to understand how the Predacons felt, even though he could understand that the ancient cybertronians hated the predacons leaving them to die was wrong. Then the teenage boy rose an eyebrow as he was intrigued by something that Predaking said "Wait, the clone of a clone ? so there was another scientist who recreated you before my father?" he asked now a little confused.

Skylynx scoffed "Of course there was little one, it's the same for us, how could fossils of our kind be on Earth otherwise? Think of it, our race is not native to this planet and went extinct millions of years ago on another one. I guess we can thank that bastard Shockwave" he said with disgust clearly whoever was that scientist, Skylynx didn't like him.

"Yeah, Shockwave...we were just another project of his..." Darksteel said shuddering a little, there was a hint of fear in his voice, he still remembered how his predecessor had been vivisected by Shockwave, he had never told anyone because it was an humiliation to be at the mercy of a being weaker than himself.

Predaking nodded "Shockwave the mad-scientist of the Decepticons. He resurrected our species to protect the energon resources stored on this world and left us to die... again. He and the decepticons made many promises to us, all were lies in the end. This is why we refuse to help cybertronians, the decepticons are liars, as for the Autobots, they are led by a Prime who has no doubt been modeled after the example of that glorified hypocrite Prima" he explained now trying to rein in his emotions not wanting to scare Jack again, but it was really hard for him since it was not a natural thing for a predacon to do "Jack you have to understand that they still fight after destroying our planet, and Primus knows how many other worlds, what is the point in a fight when there's no territory left to fight for? They still fight when they are nearing extinction. Involving ourselves in this war can bring us nothing but pain and destruction."

Jack was standing there not moving at all, looking at his feet. He now understood the reasons behind the Predacon refusal to help the Autobots. He was feeling the emotions of Predaking as if they were his own, and the anger he felt seemed legitimate "But what about the Decepticons?" he asked.

Predaking sighed "Make no mistake Jack we will fight the Decepticons, but it is out of question to trust the Autobots." the answer was spoken firmly making it clear that the decision was final.

"I understand..."Jack nodded slowly, he couldn't change the mind of the Predacon leader. Not now, not with how things are at the another question came to his mind "Why did you trust my father? after being betrayed by Shockwave and the decepticons , what made you feel like you could trust him?"

A sad smile crossed Predaking's feature when Jack asked about his father, the teenage could feel the mix of sadness, fondness, and regret in the predacon's spark "He was very different, Shockwave had no emotion, he was driven only by cold logic and cared only about learning more of our biology to create more weapons for the decepticon cause. Your father was the exact opposite, he cared about us on a personal level. I still remember the long time we would spend talking once he had managed to teach me your language, he was curious about everything. When I explained our society, our way of life, he didn't call us savages or beasts, he was genuinely curious and wanted to understand us. And most importantly he respected us, treated us as equals unlike Shockwave and the decepticons." It was painful for Predaking to talk about this because of how much he valued the bond with the human named Alexander Darby "This is why I accepted him as my...friend" he said hesitating before using the human word, the concept of friendship seemed so alien to him at first, being at the top of the hierarchy of the predacons his previous incarnation never trusted anyone so fully. And yet he couldn't think of a more apt word to name his relation to the man who brought his kind back not as mere beasts like Shockwave did, but as their original selves.

Jack mirrored the sad smile, he truly missed his father, he was glad that he had Predaking to tell him more about why the man died. It didn't lessen the pain, but in a way it made Jack proud of the legacy he carrying, or at least trying to, he had yet to really understand the biology of predacons. Maybe the Autobot's grumpy medic could help, if Jack was allowed to approach their base again and got the chance to speak with them.

Then he heard a small beeping sound, he reached for his phone to know what time it was "Uh oh...it's getting late, looks like we will fix the electric grid of the western sector another day" he said looking at Skylynx who chuckled.

"Yeah that will have to wait, but its not really a big problem, it's mostly storage units and I doubt there will be anything interesting there" the predacon said with a shrugged as he extended his hand for Jack to climb on as he walked toward the exit.

As they were about to leave Predaking decided to say one last thing "And remember, stay away from the Autobots, I mean it...I've lost your father , I won't lose you too" Even if the Predaking's voice was firm,but his optics had visibly softened.

Jack nodded "I'll do my best..." was all he said feeling uncertain, he couldn't promise since the Autobots decided they had to protect him, he might found himself approached by them again. He knew how much Predaking cared for him, cared for him in the way a sire would care for his only because of the bond they shared, but also because of his guilt over being unable to protect Jack's father, Jack was all he had left of the only friend he ever had.

Jack could feel the worry of his guardian over the bond they but again there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to try to stay out of trouble as much as he could but in his defense it wasn't that he was looking for troubles, it was troubles that always seemed to find him because his awful luck.

Skylynx left the teenager on the edge of the city making sure to not be sighted again. The predacons already had been sighted once , no need to cause more agitation. So Jack walked home alone, and when he arrived he had the surprise to see a familiar two wheeler in front of his home.

The teen sighed heavily opening the garage door to let Arcee in, and once he closed the door and was alone with her he heard the familiar sound of metal shifting against metal.

Arcee was kneeling in front of him, glaring at him "You really are an annoyance you know that? what were you thinking disappearing like that?" she hissed.

Jack sighed yet again "Listen, I don't need your help to be safe. I'm already safe. More than you can imagine, your presence here will only make thing needlessly complicated" he replied.

The autobot femme rose an optical ridge at that statement , why had the boy so confident in his safety against the Decepticons "Tsk, you are really going to be a pain..." it was now her turn to let out a sigh, she shook her helm "Anyway I got orders , and I will follow them" she said keeping to herself the fact she would also watch the boy, he was really suspicious.

Jack facepalmed and groaned _'Great! just great! now she is going to be around me so often that it will certainly get on Predaking's nerves if he hears about it...but I can't let her know about the Predacons, she is with the government and there's no telling what their reaction will be!'_ he thought trying to find a solution to the problem but finding none, he would have to do his best to keep his ties to the predacon a secret "Fine, guess we don't have the choice"

The only answer Jack received was a shrug, then he thought of something "And about this Cliffjumper guy-" before he could finish to formulate his question he was rudely interrupted.

"He is dead" she stated , though the harsh tone made Jack flinch.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Jack replied feeling genuinely bad for the autobot, since seeing her reaction this Cliffjumper might have been someone important to her.

She scoffed "As if you could understand what it feels like to lose someone"

"I do...I know this pain,I've already lost someone. if you feel the need to talk later do not hesitate " Jack said softly, the look in his eyes showing genuine sadness for the two wheeler. he left the garage, leaving the femme alone, he couldn't help her for now, she needed time to herself.

Arcee was confused this human showed a maturity she had not been expecting from a teenager. The more she talked with him the more curious she was. This boy really a strange one, she would need to keep an eye on him.

Meanwhile Jack sat in the living room as he began to think of how he would explain to his mother how he suddenly owned a bike, an explanation that would involve as little of the truth as possible. His mother would freak out if she heard he was now caught in the middle of an alien war.

* * *

** Oracle: there finally done, hope you enjoyed it, I should update this story in a more regular way from now. Or at least I will try.  
**


End file.
